


Softy

by MercyTheFox



Category: Captain Marvel (DC), DC Animated Universe, DC Comics, Shazam (Comics)
Genre: I don't know what else to tag, SO, trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 11:02:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10016897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MercyTheFox/pseuds/MercyTheFox
Summary: Billy Batson, aka Captain Marvel panics when one of his enemies fallows him to Headquarters.Written for a friend.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My friend begged me to write this, she loves my old OC Art and is a huge fan of Captain Marvel. For years she'd said they would be friends. If Art wasn't prone to destroying things.
> 
> Here's a rundown of Art, it's so old, so much needs updating. Like horribly bad, but fuck it. I'm to lazy and have other things to do.
> 
> Art Ó Connery, the Immoral.  
> Age 85(physical 11), born October 31st 11:50pm, 1929.  
> Short, light ash blonde hair, bright green eyes, lightly tanned; freckled skin. He is 4.10ft, and weighs 90 pounds. 
> 
> The Immoral is a magic user who enchants the charms created by his Grandfather to become weapons and armor, and has a gift with creating portals. Art was born and raised in Ireland until he turned 11 and World War Two was in full swing he was shipped off to his Aunt in America. His Aunt who thought he was nothing but a brat and blamed him for his parents death who died in a booming trying to protect him. She cursed Art to live forever watching everyone he loved die. Because of this Art hates being treated like a kid, so he uses magic to make people think he’d an adult able to shift his body slightly. Or at lest change their perception of him.

Billy knew he was going to get in tons of trouble if anyone found out. He could see it now, bloody and broken with the league standing over him. It wasn’t his fault though, he didn’t know he was followed! Billy, as Captain Marvel flew around the base trying to locate the intruder before anyone else did. “Art!” he snapped seeing the man standing in the kehctin mouth wide open a sandwich in his hands.   
“On no.” the man mumbled, he dropped the sandwich and opened a portal going through it.  
“Art Ó Connery come back!” Billy jumped through the portal landing on top of the man.   
“Ow! Billy stop it’s not fair!” Art whined as the man’s body shifted to an eleven year old.   
“Stop whining Connery, you’re eighty eight years old!” Billy rolled his eyes.   
“I’m physical eleven, I’m fragile!”   
“You’re not that fragile, you took out five buildings in downtown just last week.” Billy pulled him up making sure to keep a tight grip on his wrist. “You know the league will have my head if they find out you're here!” Art smirked up at him, making Billy frown. “And that’s why you came.” he sighed.

“No I actually came because I wanted to see where you were going all the time.” he stated, “Please let me stay!” he gave Billy his best puppy dog face, bright glowing green eyes staring up at him.   
Billy bit his lip, “I don’t know…” his grip loosened a little.  
“I Art Ó Connery, the Immoral promise to stay hidden and not destroy anything!” 

They stared at each other for a long time, but alas Art and lost this round. And Billy was dragging him back to the teleported to take him home to Fawcett city. “Oh come on!” he huffed crossing his arms.  
Coming out on the other side Billy flew home Art still in his grip. Landing in the back yard he changed back to just plain old Billy Batson giving Art the hardest glare he’d seen Billy give him.   
“What?” Art shifted glancing away, Billy shook his head and headed inside.   
“Are you coming or not?” he asked glancing back.   
“You know it’s not smart to let your enemy know where you live or let them in your house.”  
“Art you live next door.” Billy gave him a blank look and pulled the back door open going inside. Art shifted for a moment thinking, but ended up running after Billy and up the stairs to his room.   
Looking up Billy smirked holding out a cookie to the villain. Taking the cookie Art sat on the bed next to him as Billy picked up his backpack pulling out his homework. “So were you really that lonely?” Billy raised an eyebrow. “Is that why you took out the lower part of downtown last week?”  
“I was not lonely.” Art resorted, “I did that just because I could, people seemed to had forgotten I was here!”  
“Jealous?”   
“You wish.” he snorted taking the last bite of his cookie.   
Billy snorted rolling his eyes opening the binder, “Whatever.”   
“Don’t you have to get back to the league?” Art asked looking over Billy’s shoulder at his homework, “Number five is wrong, number twelve too I thought you were in AP classes.”   
“No, you are.”   
“So what, you won’t have the Wisdom of Solomon when you’re just Billy?” Billy shook his head continuing his homework. “Weird.”   
“Art.” he paused for a moment, “Why is it you destroy half the town manage not to kill a single person, then rebuild it over night?” sitting up straight he turned to him. “You’re not really bad are you?”

Art huffed stuttering to come up with words, “I-I am too! I could crush you right here and now!” he snapped in panic standing up on Billy’s bed. Pulling to sword charms from his belt they grew in size, before becoming very sharp full size swords.   
He pointed him inches from Billy’s neck, “Then do it, kill me.” Billy smirked, he could see Art’s hands shaking. “Come on, kill me.”   
Art took in a deep breath and raised the swords a scream as he brought them down at Billy. Billy eye’s shut as he flinched biting his lip not to say the word, and he was glad he did. 

The bed bounced and two small objects were poking him, “I hate you.” Art hissed in anger, clipping the two charms back to his belt. He sat on his knees in front of Billy glaring at the bedspread. 

Grinned Billy and looked back at his homework, “For the almighty Immoral, you’re too much of a softy.”   
“Just shut up Batson before I change my mind.”


End file.
